Haruchiha, un nuevo Imperio
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Sasusaku Que pasaria si Sasuke se convirtiera en el Uchiha mas poderoso de todos los tiempos? Y si despues de eso empezara a tomarse en serio cumplir su promesa de ver renacer su clan? Y si decide crear el mejor clan del mundo? Cap 8!
1. Entre las sombras

**Haruchiha, un nuevo imperio**

Capitulo 1: De entre las sombras

Sakura volvia de su trabajo extra, tutora de apollo, tenia 16 años y habia logrado ser reconocida en Konoha por su gran avilidad para enseñar, por lo que se ganaba un buen dinero como tutura de apollo para los ninjas que peor iban, o simplemente para mejorar a los que iban bien.

El sol empezaba a caer ya cuando llego a la puerta de su casa, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Buenas noches mami n.n

Hola Sakura, quede con unas amigas esta noche, llegare tarde, asi ke no se te ocurra esperarme despierta, te deje la cena echa, bueno, me voy, hasta luego.

La señora Haruno cerro la puerta con cuidado.

Sakura subio a su cuarto, cerro la puerta sin mirarla y luego se volteo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un hombre alto con una larga capa negra estaba en la puerta, este la cogio por la cintura y empezo a besarla con lo que su grito termino.

"Que demonios…-Sakura abrio los ojos que habia cerrado por inercia, la capucha de la capa caia ahora sobre los hombros del joven de pelo negro azulado- "SASUKE"- Sakura se solto de el con un repentino tiron y sacon un Kunai.

ALEJATE DE MI ASESINO !

Espera…-dijo el en un susurro, parecia estar devil y cansado, se despego la capa, tenia una herida en el costado- puedes ayudarme, no puedo ir a un hospital- le dijo con una sonrrisa tranquilizadora.

Quince minutos después Sakura se encontraba preparando los platos para cenar, Sasuke estaba recostado en el sofa con el abdomen vendado.

Sakura se acerco a el con una bandeja, la dejo en la mesa camilla de al lado del sofa al igual que la suya.

Sakura empezo a comer pero Sasuke se quedo con la mirada fija en el plato.

Lo a echo tu madre, llevo media hora derritiendome con el olor desde tu cuarto.

Pues aun no te e visto probar bocado.

Tengo un nudo en el estomago.

Sasuke, no has arriesgado tu vida solo para verme…

NO ES CIERTO- grito cortandole repentinamente, la miro fijamente, su semblante estaba serio, sus ojos la miraban profundamente- he venido solo por ti, y por nada mas.

Sakura se escandalizo por aquel comentario.

Sasuke..kun…

El agarro la mano de Sakura y la acaricio.

Recuerdas el primer dia que vimos a Kakashi-Sensei?

Claro, como olvidarlo…

Recuerdas que nos hizo decir una pequeña descripción de cada uno?

Si, a mi no me salieron las palabras porque…-Sakura enrojecio.

Recuerdas que yo dije que uno de mis objetivos era ver el resurgimiento de mi clan?

Sakura lo miro fijamente, ya que antes no se habia atrevido a mantenerle la mirada.

Que insinuas?

Sasuke la cogio por la cintura y la acomodo en su regazo, tomo aire y empezo un relato vastante raro.

Sali de Konoha a los 14 años, me veia capaz de matar a Itachi, y nada me ataba aquí. Encontre a Itachi, lo deje malherido pero, justo antes de matarle, el me prometio serme fiel y convertirse en mi siervo si le dejaba vivir- hizo una pausa al ver la mirada asombrada de Sakura- asi lo hize. Itachi me enseño una extrañísima tecnica, Uchiha Kage no Justu, esa tecnica solo puede ser realizada por un Uchiha que no a manchado sus manos de sangre de su propia familia jamas, Itachi no podia realizarla porque en sus manos estan todo mi clan menos yo, por lo que la use sobre el y un estraño sello aparecio en su hombro.

Como Orochimaru hizo con tigo…?- se atrevio a preguntar Sakura en un susurro.

Mas o menos, el caso es que, Itachi, ahora mismo, seria para mi como un mosquito atrapado en una telaraña. El caso es que puedo usar este sello con todos los que yo quiera para controlarlos, pero con ese pensamiento me vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza. Y una de esas ideas solo podia realizarse si, si mi hermano moria, o al menos para el resto de la gente, por lo que Itachi hizo una copia materia de si mismo y lo matamos, dejandolo en un sitio donde de seguro lo encontraran. Entonces mi plan fue encajando piezas, pero me falta la mas importante…- Sasuke volvio a mirar fijamente a Sakura, el silencio le hacia estar nerviosa por lo que se atrevio a preguntar.

Cual?- dijo con un hilo de voz nervioso. Sasuke paso su mano de la cintura a los hombros y con la otra a la cintura y la apreto contra el.

Para restaurar un clan se necesitan descendientes, y para eso hacen falta dos personas…

NO!- Sakura dio un salto y se puso de pie.

Sakura por favor dejame terminar.

NO, NO, NO, ERES UN ASESINO , HAS MATADO A MUCHOS NINJAS DESDE QUE TE FUISTES, MATASTE A KAKASHI-SENSEI, CREES QUE PUEDO PERDONARTE TODO ESO, CREES QUE VAS A CONSEGUIRME TAN FACILMENTE…-Sasuke aparecio tras Sakura y apollo su cabeza el hombro de la chica.

No estan muertos.

Sakura se quedo petrificada, como que no, encontraron el cuerpo de Kakashi, y el de muchos otros ninjas, estaban muertos, y no iba a dejarse engañar.

Sakura, creeme, que tienen en comun todos esos muertos?

Sakura penso unos minutos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar un detalle.

Si, todos tienen Sharigan, use la tecnica con ellos, todos son, aunque no por padre y madre, descendientes de Uchihas, hize con todos igual que con Itachi, todos estan vivos Sakura, y yo soy su Amo- la abrazo- durante un tiempo me senti grandioso, pero me duro poco, porque un recuerdo me venia a la mente, que habia alguien que me amaba y queria estar a mi lado sin necesidad de un sello, alguien con quien podria encontrar la felicidad, mi mente no se separaba de tu recuerdo Sakura.

A Sakura empezaron a fallarle las piernas, pero Sasuke la agarraba con fuerza y firmeza.

Sakura, ya no quiero recuperar a mi clan, quiero crear un nuevo clan, junto a ti, los Haruno y los Uchiha unidos en uno…

Haruchiha…

Sasuke se sorprendio- Sakura..?

Je, una vez, soñe que formavamos una familia, y que nos peleavamos por el apellido de nuestro hijo, y al final lo apellidabamos asi, jeje- Sakura se puso roja, pero Sasuke le dio la vuelta y le sonrrio.

Me gusta n.n- dicho esto la beso profundamente.


	2. Un nuevo Hogar

HARUCHIHA, UN NUEVO IMPERIO

CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo hogar

Sakura estaba cansada, tal vez porque habia dormido poco aquella noche, o por el mero echo de los echos del dia anterior.

-Sasuke, como y quien te hirio?

-Eh- Sasuke se miro el abdomen- a esto, je, estaba saltando un tejado, como iba pensando en lo mio, tropeze con la cola de un gato n.nU, y para mi horro era el tejado de enfrente de unos ninjas que hacian guardia -.-U, no eran mas que genins pero empezaron a lanzarme cosas como locos y entre que me espavilaba e intentaba que no me viese mas gente…- no termino la frase porque estaba claro que no era necesario.

-Sasuke..

-Dime.

-A donde se supone que vamos?

-A nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Que haras con migo alli?

-Pues…-Sasuke miro a Sakura- no estaras pensando que te voy a sellar a ti tambien?

-Bueno, como dijiste que…- una sombra aparecio al lado de un arbol.

-Era ella?

-Hola hermano ¬¬ .

-No me mires asi ¬¬ .

-Has elegido lugar?

-Aquí.

-Aquí oO?

-Estas sordo ¬¬ ?

-No me hables asi ¬¬ .

-Te hablare como me plazca ¬¬ .

-Va, pasa de el- dijo refiriendose a Sakura- necesito que hagas una copia materia de ti misma.

-Si- dijo Sakura formulando la tecnica- listo.

-Bien- Itachi lanzo un monton de kunais y shurikens contra el clon de Sakura.

-OO- a Sakura casi le da un algo, ya que los shurikens y kunais la habian atravesado a ella para llegar a su clon sin hacerle un rasguño.

-Itachi no a tenido gracia- le dijo muy serio, Sakura se percato de ke Sasuke le agarraba la mano.

-Sabia que no me dejarias hacerlo, solo era una broma.

-De muy mal gusto.

El cuerpo del clon de Sakura callo con un golpe sordo al suelo.

-Por que este lugar?- Pregunto Sakura casi sin voz.

-Je, me entere de que algunos chuunin de vuestra edad pasaran por aquí en una mision de reconocimiento, no estara mal darles un sustito, jeje.

-Cuando pasaran?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Ahora- dijo Itachi con una sonrrisa sarcastica, cogio a Sakura de la mano y desaparecio.

-OO- Sasuke miro para atrás, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hitana e Ino se acercaban- "Itachi date por muerto"- Sasuke miro a su alrededor, por inercia habia sacado un kunai cuando a Itachi le dio por dar su "bromita", y encima tenia el cuerpo del clon de Sakura muerta a sus pies- "si antes me tomaban por asesino ya no me lo imagino .U".

-TU TRAIDOR!- Naruto salto contra Sasuke pero freno en seco al ver a – SAKURA-CHAN OO!- Sasuke desaparecio de un soplido dejando alli a los 5 chuunins.

-Naruto que pas..OO- Ino se sintio desplomar contra el suelo, el cuerpo de su mejor amiga se allaba acribillado ante ella, sabia que hacia unos años que no se soportaban, pero en el fondo seguia apreciandola, empezo a llorar sin consuelo. Naruto se desplomo junto a ella. Kiba, Hinata y Neji se quedaron mirando sin aliento el cadáver.

Shikamaru y Lee esperaban en las puertas de Konoha.

-NARUTO, HABEIS ENCONTRADO A SASUKE- grito Lee al verlos venir.

-Si, pero alguien le encontro antes que nosotros- Naruto cargaba en la espalda el cuerpo de Sakura.

-OO SA-SAKURA-CHAN!-Lee se tiro contra Naruto quitandole el cuerpo de la espalda y dejandola en el suelo- NO PUEDE SER!- dijo llorando sin consuelo.

Ino venia agarrada por Kiba e Hinata para no caerse.

Shikamaru salio corriendo a avisar a Tsunade.

Sasuke aparecio junto a Itachi y Sakura.

-Estas loco!- le grito Sasuke a Itachi

-Tranquilo hermanito, no a sido para tanto- dijo con una sonrrisa sarcastica.

-Sasuke, podemos seguir, estoy cansada y quiero sentarme pronto.

-Claro mi vida- dijo dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Itachi.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un gran lago, en el centro habia un gran arco echo de mármol blanco inmaculado, en ambas columnas habia dos cuadrados de arcilla, la cual no estaba seca. Itachi metio la mano en una, de pronto el arco paso a ser la entrada a una especie de tunel de cristal, Sasuke cogio de la mano a Sakura, le sonrrio y tiro de ella suavemente para que le siguiera.

-Sasuke, ella no es una Uchiha, como haras para que pueda entrar?

-Ya lo sabras cuando llegue el momento.

Sakura miraba fascinada el otro lado de la mampara, se veía un hermoso bosque de alamos.

-Pueden vernos desde el otro lado?

-No, solo se puede ver desde dentro, solo con el Sharingan se puede ver desde fuera lo que pasa dentro.

Sakura miro hacia delante, el no ver el final del tunel le hizo pensar en el gran trecho que aun quedaba.

Naruto descansaba en un banco, Ino lloraba en el hombro de Hinata, Lee miraba por la ventana y Neji miraba la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

-De verdad pensais que hay esperanza?- comento Kiba echando la mirada hacia a bajo.

-No, pero Tsunade-sama quiere ver si le hicieron algo raro a Sakura antes de matarla, o después- Neji se apollo contra la pared y cerro los ojos. Shikamaru habrio la puerta de la habitación y salio.

-Chicos, tenemos nueva mision.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, normalmente Tsunade les dejaba una semana de descanso cuando un amigo moria.

-Estaras de broma, no?- se quejo Naruto.

-No, la mision es por el echo de que a desaparecido el cuerpo de Sakura y…

-KEEEEE?-grito Naruto levantandose de un salto- COMO HAN PODIDO LLEVARSE EL CUERPO SI NO LO HEMOS DEJADO SOLO UN MINU…?-Kiba sento a Naruto haciendole callar- deja que se explique- le dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Naruto, creemos que Sakura no esta muerta- todos le miraron con expectación- hemos usado muchas tecnicas y pruebas sobre su cuerpo y desaparecio como si fuese un clon. Tsunade-sama a pedido que desentierren a Kakashi y a los demas para comprobar si con sus cuerpos pasa lo mismo.

-Crees que Sasuke los tiene prisioneros?- pregunto Neji.

-No tenemos ninguna idea de para que los querria, por lo que nuestra mision es encontrarlos a ellos, y si es posible, traer a Sasuke.

-Y a ke se supone que estamos esperando?- dijo Ino levantandose repentinamente- si Sakura esta viva, necesito pedirle que me perdone, y no pienso descansar hasta hacerlo.

Sakura subia la escalinata de mármol que daba a una maravillosa fortaleza. Las aguas cristalinas del rio que rodeaba la inmensa ciudadela chocaban contra las murallas. El sol relucia en el cielo, era casi medio dia.

-Supongo que estaras cansada- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

-La verdad es que si, y ahora que lo pienso tengo algo de hambre n.nU.

-Bien, iremos a almorzar con los demas.

Itachi toco el hombro de Sasuke- hermano, si no te importa, yo tengo que seguir preparando la búsqueda, todo esto de tu princesita me a atrasado mucho.

-Aun asi me gustaria que comieses con nosotros, somos una familia, no?- le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa picarona.

-Que gracioso ¬¬U, me quedare, pero no porque tu lo digas, solo, porque tengo hambre.

Sakura sonrrio al ver que Itachi y Sasuke se comportaban de verdad como hermanos, aunque le resultaba estraño.

Subieron a una gran habitancion con una estensa mesa de madera brillante y grandisimas cristaleras. Habia 5 personas hablando cerca de una ventana.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!- esclamo Sakura sin poder evitar tirarse a sus brazos.

-Hola Sakura, me alegro de verte .

Sakura se quedo mirandolo, estaba raro, habia cambiado su uniforme de Jounin por uno totalmente negro, constaba de..trozos de armadura oO? Una hombrera azul oscura se aposentaba en su hombro izquierdo, guanteras de duro cuero azul ocultaban sus brazos desde la mano hasta el codo, una capa caia sobre su hombro derecho y su ojo izquierdo estaba al descubierto. Tambien habia algo nuevo en Kakashi, una estraña marca en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Kakashi observo como Sakura miraba la marca.

-Es el sello de Sasuke-sama .

Sakura miro fijamente a Kakashi.

-Kakashi por favor, puedes presentar a Sakura al resto, tengo que aclarar unos asuntos con Itachi- esto ultimo lo dijo dejando caer un poco su sonrisa asta hora latente en su rostro.

-Por supuesto - le dijo a Sasuke mientras salia con Itachi por la puerta- bien, ves ese de hay, el alto? Ese es el inútil de Dayo Sashimi.

-Encantado- dijo con una sonrisa torpe un joven de unos 20 años, era el mas alto, iba de negro igual que Kakashi, pero con hombreras rojas oscuras en ambos hombros, rodilleras y guanteras tambien rojas, media capa cubria uno de sus hombros, dos katanas sobresalian en su espalda, una gran cicatriz le marcaba la cara hasta el cuello, era rubio de ojos verdes, se le notaba torpe y despreocupado, pero Sakura sabia que si estaba alli lo mejor seria no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

-Ella es Yumi Matashi, es una princesa- le dijo con sarcasmo.

La chica le saludo con la cabeza y una sonrisa perdida. No debia ser mucho mayor que ella, unos 3 años, llevaba el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas, ambas tenian la punta atada a dos aros de piedra amarilla, iba de negro, como el resto, pero en vez de pantalón, llevaba una falda amarilla (de cuero oO?) que le caia por encima de la rodilla, después dos..trozos de pantalón oO? Si, como si ubieses cortado un pantalón y tubieses los dos cachos de la rodilla para abajo, pos eso, de color negro que le caian en campana, dos lazos amarillos le caian desde las muñecas hasta el suelo, guanteras y una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo, y por su puesto la ya tradicinal media capa en el hombro derecho, lucian un destelleante color amarillo. Era morena, de ojos noche sin estrellas (menudo color xP).

-Ellos son Tario y Reiko Fumihe, son hermanos.

Tario era un chico alto de unos 19 años, iba exactamente igual que Kakashi, solo que cambiad las cosas azules por verdes, y añadidle el detalle de que una de sus manos era de metal verde oscuro, Sakura no sabia si era su mano o solo un guante raro raro raro, pero no se atrevio a preguntar.

-Hola n.n- Sakura estaba segura de ke Reiko era de su misma edad, su pelo corto era de un precioso color castaño muy oscuro y sus ojos azules serian capaces de sobresalir entre la multitud mas grande. Iba de negro, con una falda encima del pantalón que le caia hasta la rodilla, era de color verde igual que la capa, las hombreras, guanteras, y la catana que le colgaba de la cintura. Al igual que Yumi, dos lazos verdes le caian de las muñecas hasta el suelo, y no olvidemos la capa, por dios, la capa xP.

-Encantada de conoceros a todos n.n- dijo Sakura intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo.


	3. Lo que dejamos atras, se queda atras

Gracias por los rewings!

Me a costado un poquito continuar pero al menos le di un pequeñin toque de humor al capitulo.

Propaganda:

Visitad mis comunidades:

groups. entrar en la pagina tienes que poner http/ delante del nombre n.nU)

* * *

HARUCHIHA: UN NUEVO IMPERIO

Capitulo 3: Los que dejamos atrás, se queda atrás.

Sakura empezó a estirarse, tanteo la cama, Sasuke no estaba.

El dia anterior Sasuke e Itachi habian llegado tarde al almuerzo tras las presentaciones. No comentaron el motivo ni nadie pregunto. Por la tarde Sasuke le mostro a Sakura todas las instalaciones de la fortaleza y luego la llevo a la habitancion mas alta. En ella habia un portal que daba a un precioso jardin. El jardin estaba atravesado por un camino de piedra blanca y guiaba a una pequeña mansión blanca inmaculada. Sakura se sentia en paz en aquel lugar, su nuevo hogar. Por la noche Sasuke y ella habian cenado a solas en su casa, charlando sobre el pasado.

Me gustaria volver atrás para poder cambiar muchas cosas que hice mal- comento Sakura.

Por ejemplo?

Perder el tiempo detrás de ti cuando deveria estar entrenando- dijo Sakura mientras reia.

Sakura, el tiempo es algo muy preciso, cada minuto se presenta una sola vez en la vida, y lo que dejamos atrás, se queda atrás. Has de saber elegir el camino correcto y guiarte por tus sentimientos siempre y cuando no pongan en peligro a nadie-Sakura se quedo pensativa- mañana me acompañaras a un…pequeño viaje.

Otro?

Bueno, es que prefiero ir acompañado n.n.

A donde?

Lo sabras por la mañana mi amor, ahora vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Sakura se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa, no estaba. En el posapies de la cama habia un monton de ropa.

Sasuke entro a su casa.

Sakura?- llamo.

Estoy terminando de vestirme!- le contesto esta y aparecio en el rellano de la escalera- como me queda?- llevaba una valda por encima de la rodilla negra con una camiseta negra que poseia una manga larga acampanada y la otra laciza. Sobre el hombro izquierdo llevaba caida media capa ,emblematica ya, de color rosa claro. En el derecho llevaba una hombrera rosa con un circulo blanco (como el de su bestido de genin). Sobre la falda caia una tela metalica rosa (raro he xP) y llevaba desde la rodilla a los pies trozos de pantalón (como Yumi) de color rosa. De las muñecas le caian dos lazos rosas (que rosita contre xP).

Estas preciosa Sakura n.n.

Vas a hacer que me sonroje n/n.

Bueno, tenemos que ir a ese lugar que te dije- le tendio la mano para que bajase las escaleras.

En Konoha siete Chuunins eran llamados urgentemente a ver a Hokage-sama.

Que pasa ahora vieja bruja?- dijo Naruto bostezando

Ya sabemos por donde deveis empezar vuestra mision, y no me llames asi > !- le grito Tsunade.

Pe-pero ya estabamos pensado por donde empezar- dijo Hinata desde detrás de Ino.

Si, no necesitamos ayuda- esclamo esta.

Sabemos donde estan.

DONDE?-gritaron todos a la vez apollandose sobre la mesa.

.-UUU en el Cañon del Arcángel.

Bien! Vamos para alla!- grito entusiasmado Naruto. Al ver que nadie le hacia caso les miro, todos estaban palidos y muy rectos.

Que pasa oO?

Na-naruto-kun, sabes que es el Cañón del Arcángel?- pregunto Hinata.

No -.-U.

Es el lugar donde los dioses del cielo y del infierno encerraron al Arcángel, el cual se consumio y su poder se transformo en 10 bolas de poder. Se dice que en interior del cañon se encuentras estas 10 bolas y que todo aquel que se acerque sera dueño de su poder- conto Shikamaru.

Y que tiene de malo -.-?

El espiritu del arcángel -.-UUU-contestaron todos al unisono.

……vale, puede ser un problema -.- - dijo Naruto sentandose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas- VAMOS PARA ALLA!- dijo levantandose de un salto.

Este niño nunca cambiara Ù.Ú- dijo Ino.

Sasuke cogia fuertemente a Sakura de la mano.

No quiero ir alli Sasuke!- decia intentando que la soltase

Vamos mi amor, cinco volas para ti y cinco para mi, seremos mas poderosos aun si puede serse, por favor no tengas miedo- dijo este acariciandola para reconfortarla.

Y que hay del arcánge!- dijo Sakura echandose a sus brazos.

No temas por el, yo te protegere- le dijo sonriendole. Sakura le devolvio la sonrisa y.

Sasuke atrapo un kunai al vuelo.

Nos siguen- Sakura se solto de el. Kiba aparecio tras ellos.

_-Juujin bunshin no jutsu!_- Akamaru uso la tecnica de clonacion y empezaron a atacar jutos. Sasuke se puso ante Sakura q pego su espalda a la de el. Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Hinata e Ino estaban cara a cara con ella.

SAKURA-CHAN ESTAS VIVA!-grito llorando Lee. Entonces cuando Kiba y Akamaru saltaron contra Sasuke, este los cogio por el cuello y los lanzo contra los otros mientras que Sasuke se ponia ante Sakura. Entonces Naruto aparecio entre ambos.

RASENGAN!

Muy lento Naruto- Sasuke se habia colocado tras el y le lanzava de una patada al aire, luego cogio a Sakura y salieron a correr.

MIERDA SE ESCAPAN- grito Shikamaru.

Los siete echaron a correr tras ellos mientras le lanzaban kunais y tecnicas a Sasuke que bloqueaba y paraba todas. Entonces llegaron a una camara en la que no habia salida.

En el centro habia una roca. Sobre ella flotaban formando un circulo 10 piedras cada una de un color.

"YA SON MIAS"- explamo Sasuke para si mismo. Pero entonces todos se le tiraron encima y acabaron rodando por el suelo echos una bola.

AAAA, ESA ERA MI CABEZA > - grito Naruto.

CUIDADO CON MI PELO > - grito Ino.

AH! MI MANO > - grito Sakura.

MI PIERNA > - grito Sasuke

MI OJO > - grito Lee.

MI NARIZ > - grito Shikamaru.

MI COLETA > - grito Neji.

MIS HUEVOS > - grito Kiba.

Yo cre-creo que me e partido…una pestaña- dijo en un susurro Hinata y todos la miraron. Miraron las piedras y.

YO LA COGERE!-gritaron todos y saltaron hasta ellas y cuando ya casi las tenian un terremoto tiro el suelo y todos calleron.

Continuara…

* * *

En el proximo capitulo nuestros protagonistas ya habran cumplido los 32, estan creciditos verdad xP? Que habra pasado con sus vidas? Y con el mundo que les rodea? 


	4. Uzumaki y Haruchiha

Aclaraciones:

CTA significa Caida Tipo Anime (inventado por mi para usarlo en el msn, que luego to dios me lo copie no me importa, pero que conste).

Entre " pensamientos.

Si algo aparece en cursiva aparecera al final del capi que hace o que significa.

------------------------------------------

En el ultimo episodio.

Tsunade-sama manda a los 7 fantasticos en busca de Sakura y Sasuke que estan en el cañon del arcagel, sitio chungo, muy chungo, el caso, ositon en una persecucion y acabaron en un balate.

32 años despues...

* * *

HARUCHIHA UN NUEVO IMPERIO

Capitulo 4: Haruchiha y Uzumaki.

Un pequeño niño saltaba entre los arboles. Tenia el pelo negro y los ojos verdes y alegres. Trepava y saltaba entre los arboles con torpeza con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Una casa se diviso a lo lejos y su sonrisa crecio. Salto a una rama sobre un pequeño lago tropezo y callo.

Saisuke cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes sobre los arboles del lago, resvalan mucho- dijo su madre cogiendole antes de que callera.

Lo siento mama, es que no me di cuenta- dijo acomodandose en los brazos de su madre.

Sakura miro a su hijo menor y sonrio- que grande estas Saisuke n.n.

El pequeño se sonrojo por las palabras de su madre y le sonrio con una mirada ingenua e inocente.

Sasuke miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto a su esposa jugar con su hijo menor. Se sentia feliz.

Padre, no quiero esta mision- Sasuke se volvio. Su hijo mayor, un chico de pelo oscuro y mirada penetrante, alto y mayor que su hermano le miraba con cara desafiante pero acobardada a la vez.

Sikori -Sasuke miro a su hijo fijamente- no quiero protestas, esa es tu mision y no se la confiare a nadie mas que a ti- dijo acercandose y cogiendole del hombro.

Como desees padre- dijo bajando la mirada y desapareciendo. Sasuke suspiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se desperto de un bote saltando de la cama.

ME HE VUELTO A DORMIR !- salio corriendo y se vistio por el pasillo- CARIÑOOOOOO!

Hinata se asomo por la esquina de la cocina- Dime amor.

DONDE ESTA MI CHALECO DE JOUNIN !

Te lo estaba terminando de coser- dijo Hinata enseñandoselo.

Naruto corrio hasta ella, la beso, cogio el chaleco y salio corriendo- TE QUIERO!

Y yo a ti!

Naruto corrio por la calle hacia la academia.

OOOOOOOO > , PRIMER DIA CON MI NUEVO GRUPO Y LLEGO TARDE !

Se deslizo por la esquina del pasillo y abrio la puerta de golpe. Un borrador le callo en la cabeza.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD!- un chico rubio de ojos azules se reia de el.

NASHINKA > ! SI CREES QUE POR SER TU PADRE VOY A PASARTELAS VAS LISTO > !- dijo cogiendo a su hijo de la oreja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakiru atrabeso el portal de cristal como una vala.

"He de darme prisa o no lograre llegar"- penso mientras intentaba correr mas rapido.

Salio del portal, atrabeso el arco de piedra y se paro en seco al lado del foso.

"Tardare menos asi"- Sikori se lanzo al agua.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto llevo a sus alumnos a una terraza.

Bien, primero quiero que os describais a vosotros mismos.

Mejor hazlo tu primero papi, que me hace ilu- dijo su hijo sonriendole picaronamente.

¬¬ vale, vale, mmmmm, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha, me gusta mucho el ramen y dormir largas siestas.

Y te apestan los pies.

Naruto le dio un capon a su hijo- y me gustaria poder presumir de grupo ¬¬UU. Venga el siguiente.

Mi nombre es Inuzuka Yoshi, me gusta estar con mi ordenador y odio la actividad fisica inecesaria.

Yo soy Yamanaka Amy, me gusta ir a la peluqueria, comprarme roca y matar a la gente que no me cae bien n.n.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Nashinka, de mayor quiero ser Hokage y ser tan fuerte como para poder llamar a mi papa viejo carroza sin que me pegue…

A que buenas horas elegi este equipo ù.ú- dijo mientras le daba otro capon a su hijo.

Unos dias después el equipo numero 13 se encontraba camino del rio para cumplir su primera mision.

UNA MISION DE GRADOZ > ! COMO SE PUEDE CAER TAN BAJO !- gritaba Nashinka.

Pues ya me lo esplicareis vosotros- dijo Naruto apollando las manos tras la cabeza.

Y que emocionante mision nos toca hacer -.-UU?- pregunto Yoshi.

……..recoger….atunes -.-.

CTA de todo el equipo- RECOGER ATUNES > !- bramo Nashinka.

ESA TAREA DEVERIA SER ILEGAL, PODRIA PARTIRME UNA UÑA > !

Suenan grillos.

Que? No sabeis lo que jode que se te parta una uñaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Amy señalando al rio.

Un chico se sostenia de pie en el agua, gadeaba de cansancio y el agua le chorreaba de la ropa y de su melena azulada.

OO! ES DIOS!- Naruto le tio tal capon a su hijo que lo undio en el suelo.

Nuestra primera mision y ya vienen gallitos a fastidiarla, chicos a por el!

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito Nashinka levantando el puño. Nadie respondio a su yamada de jubilo.

Te has quedado solo chaval- dijo el chico mojado que sacudio la cabeza y se seco. Antes de que les diese tiempo a raccionar se coloco tras Nashinka y lo lanzo al otro lado del rio. Naruto le cogio el brazo y se lo retorcio en la espalda.

Nadie toca a mi hijo.

Nadie me toca a mi,_AnkokuAraino jutsu_!- de la mano del chico empezo a salir una masa negra que empezo a envolver a Naruto- eso es alma difuminada, no puedes escapar de ella y una vez que te envuelve, te unes a su ser- Naruto intento soltarse pero fue inútil. La masa le cubrio por completo y el chico se solto de el- ahora os toca a vosotros- se lanzo contra Yoshi que le paro en seco, pero el chico fue mas rapido y con una gracil pirueta le dio una patada en la cara utilizando el brazo de Yoshi como soporte- no me gusta pegar a chicas.

Pues entonces te tocara comer puño- el chico se lanzo contra ella, Amy parecia preparada para lanzar una jutsu pero entonces Nashinka se lanzo contra el chico tirandolo al suelo.

Recuerda este nombre, UZUMAKI NASHINKA! Grabalo en tus oidos porque no voy a descansar hasta…-Nashinka se paro al fijarse en el protector de su frente- oye, tengo curiosidad, de que aldea eres? Jamas vi ese emblema.

Del infierno.

A, entonces no tendreis muchas visitas no- pero antes de acabar el chico se livero las piernas y lo lanzo al aire.

_-Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!_- un chorro de fuego salio disparado hacia Nashinka pero una corriente de viento rojo lo apagao- " que demonios.."- el chico miro a Naruto, estaba jadeando de cansancio.

Donde aprendiste esa tecnica chico?

Ambas me las enseño mi padre- dijo poniendose firme.

Y puedo saber quien demonios es tu padre?

Mi nombre es Haruchiha Sikori, NES de la Aldea Secreta de Haruchiha.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

ES UN SHARININJA OO!- esclamo Nashinka señalandole con el dedo.

Naruto se le quedo mirando y sonrio- Mandales recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte, y ahora vete de aquí.

No pienso irme, no aun, _umi akuma no jutsu!_- una gran ola de agua se levanto desde el rio y se avalanzo contra Naruto y el equipo 13. Sikori aprobecho para escapar.

--------------------------------------------

"Bien, ya me he quitado a esos de en medio, lo mejor sera dejar al Hokage para el final, ire a por los otros"- Sikori empezo a correr camino a Konoha.

Sikori paso por encima del tejado de la academia preparatoria de ninjas y se quedo observando.

"Me ubiese gustado saber como es estar en un equipo"- dijo mirando como los niños practicaban una actividad en grupo.

Muy bien chicos, ahora debeis intentar que el otro equipo no coga el pañuelo rojo- una mujer de cabello rubio y largo dirigia a lo niños.

"Mmmm, puede ser ella"- Sikori uso el sharingan (nueva forma de usarlo que creo yo pa este finc)- "Yamanaka Ino, 32 años, Jounin, 38 misiones grado A, facil"- Sikori saco un tres kunais- "Corazon, cuello y cerebro"- se dijo mientras apuntaba y lanzava- "...a"- suspiro- "bueno me lo esperaba, no crei que fuese tan facil"- Sikori salto ante su oponente y preparo mas kunais.

Eso no te servira con migo, y lo sabes- le espeto Ino.

No son para…

Lo se, pero ellos no son tu objetivo, soy yo- dijo poniendose ante sus alumnos- dejales en paz y tengamos un combate justo Haruchiha- hubo un murmullo entre los alumnos que se pegaron a su profesora.

Sikori se quedo mirandoles- " deven tener la edad de mi hermano"- miro a Ino- que vallan dentro, no les tocare- los niños fueron dentro de clase sin esperar orden de su profesora y se apiñaron en las ventanas.

Empieza el juego- dijo Ino sonriendole.

"Si, empieza, y pienso ganar"- salto dando un mortal hacia atrás disparando un monton de kunais y shurinkens.

Te repito que eso no valdra con migo- dice evitandolos de un movimiento de la mano.

"Tonta, solo era un truco de despiste"- Sikori se apolla sobre un muro y salta sobre Ino- _Ankoku no jutsu!_- una bolita negra aparece en su dedo indice, se agarra el brazo de la volita con el otro, apunta y puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum, un rayo negro se dispara contra Ino que lo esquiva por los pelos, Sikori se chasca la lengua- "No devi usarla tan pronto"- Sikori sale a correr contra Ino- _CHIDORI!_- Sikori estira la mano, pero siente que Ino le agarra del hombro- "Es rapida, tendre que empezar a luchar en serio".

Bueno, ahora me toca a mi- le dijo sonriendole.

"Que se propone?"- Sikori sintio un tiron en la pierna, perdon, un tiron, no tenia pierna!- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "au, golpe en la cabeza, mareo, me voy a…- Sikori callo al suelo.

* * *

Vocabulario:

_AnkokuAraino jutsu:_ Tecnica que genera una masa de maldad con poder de aquellos a los que has matado para matar mentalmente a los oponentes, muy dificil escapar de esta ninjutsu.

_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_: Creo que todos conocemos el famoso Katon, tecnica esencial del clan Uchiha, bueno pos eso un chorro de fuego.

_Umi Akuma no jutsu_: Tecnica que crea olas marinas y las conduce a voluntad.

_Ankoku no jutsu:_ Tecnica que lanza rayos oscuros.

_Chidori:_ Igual que el Katon, para mi que todos conocemos esta tecnica, no?

Atencion: Algunas de estas tecnicas (la mayoria) han sido inventadas por mi pa darle vidilla al finc.

* * *

En el proximo capitulo. 

Sikori esta encerrado en el hospital de Konoha, pero al heredero de los Haruchiha se le a destinado una mision y ninguna pared ni ningun ninja se le podra oponer, quien sera el estupido que se pondra ante este ninja? Cual es la mision de Sikori?


	5. El poder del Sharingan

HARUCHIHA, UN NUEVO IMPERIO

Capitulo 5: El poder del sharingan

Sikori se sentía mareado. Se intento reclinar sobre la cama, pero no pudo.

"**No puede se, me han atado **"- Sikori miro las cuerdas que le ataban de pies y manos a la cama- "**Veamos, relax, concentración...(Inner Sikori) Y UNA (PIIIIII) MIERDA, KIERO SALIR DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIII !**!"- Sikori se volvió a tumbar y cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir el sharingan latía patente en ellos, un liquido negro empezó a salir de sus brazos y piernas tragándose las cuerdas y luego desapareció. Sikori se toco un poco los miembros entumecidos y se levanto.

* * *

Shikamaru y Neji esperaban en el pasillo del hospital.

**Para que crees que habrá venido?**- pregunto Neji a Shikamaru.

**No tengo ni la mas remota idea, Sasuke no es tan tonto como para mandarle a el solo a por eso**- Shikamaru cerro los ojos.

Neji se levanto de un salto- **sentiste eso?**

**El que?**- pregunto Shikamaru levantandose.

**Proviene de la habitancion**- Neji uso sus ojos- **NO ESTA!**

**Imposible, esa habitación no tiene ventanas.**

**Estoy aquí**- Sikori levanto dos dedos y los puso en la espalda de anvos- **Ankoku no jutsu!.**

* * *

Ino pasaba por el pasillo para ir a ver que tal iban con el joven Haruchiha cuando Neji y Shikamaru atravesaron la pared.

**ESTAIS BIEN?-**pregunto arrodillándose ante ellos.

**Cuidado Ino**- le dijo Neji. Sikori apareció por el hueco de la pared.

"**Mierda, no puedo ocuparme de tres a la vez, no asi**"- Sikori reacciono ante un movimiento brusco de Shikamaru.

**Espera**- le dijo Neji a Shikamaru cogiendole del hombro- **esta usando el Sharingan**- Shikamaru miro los ojos de Sikori.

**Ya he luchado antes contra el sharingan de tres pupilas, no habra problema**- dijo saltando contra Sikori, este se movio rapidamente y se alejo.

**No me subestimes "es hora de enseñaros mi verdadero poder**"- penso mientras sonreia y volvia a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, cuando los abrio, cinco pupilas se podian ver en sus ojos.

**OO!**

**OO!**

**OO!**

Los tres Jounins se quedaron paralizados ante aquello.

**Neji**- Shikamaru miro a Neji y este le contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza. Ino a su vez observo a los dos y movio la cabeza con signo de entendimiento.

**Estais pensando en intentar sacarme del edificio y llevarme cerca del Hokage.**

**OO!**

**OO!**

**OO!**

**Ni el podra pararme, pero no es mi objetivo primordial**- Sikori apunto de nuevo a Ino con el dedo y se dispuso a lanzar de nuevo la jutsu- **Ankoku no…!**- Sikori interumpio su tecnica para frenar unos cuantos shurikens.

**DEJA A MI MADRE TRANQUILA!-** Amy le señalaba amenazadora con el dedo.

**AMY VETE DE AKI!-** le grito Ino.

Sikori sonrio de nuevo**- no eres mas que un estorbo**- dirigio su dedo a Amy- **Ankoku Bakuretsu no jutsu!**- pero antes de que el impacto llegase a Amy, Ino se puso en medio.

**MAMA!-** Ino se vio atrapada por dos brazos de oscuridad que la agarraban con fuerza.

**Sabias que la protegeria**- le dijo Ino entre esfuerzos por liberarse.

**Se todo lo que pensais**- Sikori preparo de nuevo el dedo**- Ankoku no jutsu!**- pero en vez de dispararle a ella se dio la vuelta y lo lanzo contra Shikamaru y Neji que estaban preparando una gran jutsu contra el- **me temo que tengo que llevarme a tu mama**- le dijo a Amy que permanecia inmóvil detrás de su madre.

**Mas quisieras**- le dijo recuperando la movilidad y lanzandose contra el- **Kaze Umi no jutsu**!- un pequeño tornado de agua se lanzo contra Sikori que lo paro con la mano- **OO!**

**Es una tecnica muy abanzada para alguien como tu**- le dijo devolviendole la tecnica y arrollandola por el pasillo, después se acerco a Ino y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Sikori paro junto el rio donde el dia anterior se habia enfrentado al joven Uzumaki.

"**Ese niñato, tenia mi edad y no sabia ni siquiera distinguir entre un clan secreto y uno comun**"- Sikori miro a Ino, incosciente en su prision de oscuridad-"**ella es sensei de los futuros ninjas, y no les estaba enseñando mas que un estupido juego, mi entrenamiento fue mucho mas duro**".

.:Flash Back:.

Un niño de unos cinco años seguia a tres hombres por una pradera oscura en mitad de la noche.

**Papa no quiero estar aquí, tengo sueño y es tarde**- dijo el pequeño restregandose los ojos.

**No te quejes Sikori, hoy vamos a enseñarte algo muy importante**- Kakashi le sonrio al pequeño intentando tranquilizarle- **no tardaremos mucho n.n.**

**Kakashi-** este miro a Sasuke que encabezaba a los 4**- no le hables a si a mi hijo, a de saber aceptar lo que tiene que hacer y si a de estar una noche sin dormir para entenderlo se estara, y si yo me tengo que quedar con el tambien**- Sasuke no miro a Kakashi, pero este hizo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza y no volvio a hablar.

Llegaron a un pequeño montículo de piedra.

**Kakashi ayudame**- le espeto Sasuke.

**Si, Sasuke-sama**- le dijo siguiendole. Cuando desaparecieron tras los arboles cercanos al montículo Sikori se sento en el escalon.

**Uf, pense que nunca parariamos**- Itachi le levanto.

**Lo siento sobrinito, pero tu papa no quiere que descanses, dice que tienes que hacerte un hombre.**

**Pero aun soy pequeño, no puedo crecer de sopeton!-** le dijo apollandose en la pierna de su tio por el cansancio.

Itachi le sacudio el pelo de la cabeza- **Lo dice por tu bien, y algun dia se lo agradeceras n.n.**

Sasuke y Kakashi aparecieron con un gran barril negro que pusieron en el montículo.

**Itachi, Kakashi, por favor dejadme solo con mi hijo, yo me encargo del resto**- les dijo.

**Como quieras hermanito**- contesto Itachi con un signo de cansancio y se alejo con Kakashi.

Sasuke espero hasta que estubieron lejos y luego miro a su hijo, el cual le quito la mirada- **no eres capaz de mantenerte.**

**De mantenerme como papi?-** le pregunto el sin mirarle a los ojos.

**De mantenerme la mirada**- le dijo este con semblante frio.

Sikori se encogio y bajo aun mas la cabeza.

**Sikori!**!-le grito Sasuke- **mirame a los ojos hijo, o el suelo sera lo ultimo que veas.**

Sikori levanto la vista rapidamente y miro a su padre a los ojos, aunque le temblaban las piernas.

**Esto es un cofre de almas**- Sikori miro el barril contento de poder desviar la mirada- en **el estan encerradas muchas almas que consegui con el proposito de que le sirviesen a mi primogénito para hacerse mas poderoso**- Sasuke observo a su hijo- **aun te queda mucho para matar a una persona, y necesito que tengas el poder de las almas de muertos para enseñarte ciertas tecnicas.**

**Mataste a todas esas personas solo por mi?-** le pregunto.

**Si**- le contesto Sasuke satisfecho.

**Pues, me parece algo tonto, porque yo no te pedi que lo hicieses, y ademas no quiero ser mas fuerte a costa del alma de otras personas**- Sasuke se quedo mirando a su hijo sorprendido, habia trabajado mucho para conseguir nuevas tecnicas y artes para que su descendencia fuese la mejor, y ahora se lo agradecian asi.

**Te meteras en el barril**- Sikori le miro asustado- **es la unica manera de que tu poder de linea sucesoria, el Sharingan, pueda alcanzar nieveles mas alla de lo normal, con un poco de suerte en una sola noche podras llegar a tener un sharingan de 8 pupilas**- Sikori le quito la mirada a su padre.

**Pe-pero, yo..no quiero un sharingan de 8 pupilas**- Sasuke le cogio de los hombros y lo levanto.

**Repite eso**- le dijo mirandole fijamente, pero Sikori le aparto la vista- **te he dicho que me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo.**

**Pa-pa, yo no**- Sikori gimoteo- **me estas asustando**- le dijo cerrando los ojos, Sasuke suspiro.

**No te dolera y no tienes porque utilizarlo, al menos no ahora que no comprendes el significado del poder, pero prefiero que lo tengas cuanto antes mejor, hijo, estoy seguro de que en el futuro te servira de mucho**- Sasuke acaricio a su hijo que abrio lo ojos para encontrarse con la triste mirada de un padre decepcionado.

**Esta bien**- le dijo el pequeño, Sasuke sonrio y me tio a su hijo con cuidado en el barril.

.:Fin Flash Back:.

"**Esos niños, jamas seran nadie**"- Sikori movio la tierra del suelo con el pie- "**Hora de continuar**"- volvio a coger a Ino y se tiro de nuevo al agua.

* * *

Amy lloraba en los brazos de su padre.

**Calma Amy**- le dijo Shikamaru acariciandola.

**Papa, tenemos que ir a buscarla**- dijo llorando.

**No, tu te quedaras aquí, Neji, Kiba, Lee y yo iremos a buscarla. Mientras estaras con Hinata-sensei, de acuerdo n.n.**?-le dijo levantandole el mento a su hija para que le mirara.

Shikamaru estaba muy angustiado pero no queria compartir su temor con su hija, si no lograban encontrar a Ino pronto, no sabian que iba a pasar, por eso dejo a su hija lo antes posible con Hinata y se fueron.

* * *

**Naruto-sensei…**-le llamo Amy.

**Dime**- le dijo este mientras se terminaba la cena.

**Porque no has ido con mi padre y los demas?**- dijo revolviendo su cena casi entera.

**Si yo me fuese, la ciudad perderia su principal defensa…**

**Principal defensa dice xD**- Naruto le pego un capon a su hijo.

**Por lo que mejor quedarme yo aquí -.-.**

La noche paso rapido, Amy no podia dormir, pero pronto el sueño se apodero de ella.

* * *

Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, y Kiba combatian contra algunos Haruchiha sin mucho éxito.

**Por que demonios les hacemos tan poco daño?-** pregunto Kiba mientras esquivaba un poderoso ataque.

**Son NES, Ninjas Especiales Superiores, es como el rango ANBU**- le contesto Neji mientras intentava avatir a su oponente.

**Tenemos que vencerles chicos, Ino esta hay dentro**- dijo Shikamaru mirando el gran arco de piedra.

* * *

Ino era conducida mientras tanto por Sikori ante su padre.

"**Tengo que escapar antes de encontrarme con Sasuke**"- Ino miro a Sikori, parecia triste.

"**No deveria haberla traido, tiene una hija y una familia…que seguro que la quiere**"

.:Flash Back:.

Sikori sintio un golpe en el hombro y se levanto sobrecogido.

**Qu-que pasa ahora?-** dijo bostezando.

**Hora de entrenar**- le dijo su padre.

Sikori sigio a su padre por la mansión hasta llegar al gimnasio que habia en el patio.

**Papi, no es muy temprano para entrenar? Ademas no desayune y…-** su padre le dio con una espada de kendo en la cabeza- **au , porque hiciste eso?-** otro golpe, Sikori se toco la cabeza.

**No me cuestiones**- Sasuke le dio una espada.

**No me apetece luchar ahora papi**- dijo bajando la cabeza.

**Por que demonios nunca me miras a la cara Sikori?**

El pequeño no respondio y alejo la vista. Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe con la espada que le tiro de espaldas.

**Te tengo dicho que no me bajes la mirada**- Sikori siguió mirando para abajo, Sasuke le miro una ultima vez, tiro la espada y se fue, Sikori empezo a llorar.

Sikori se restregaba los ojos mientras entraba en la cocina de su casa, su madre preparaba el desayuno.

**Que te pasa cielo?-** le dijo mirandole.

**Papa se enfado con migo porque tenia sueño y no queria entrenar**- dijo y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla. Sakura cogio en brazos a su hijo.

**Papa pierde la paciencia con facilidad cariño**- le dijo besandole en la mejilla.

**Me atizo con la espada dos veces y me tiro al suelo**- Sikori se toco el chichón de la cabeza. Sakura le acaricio la cabeza y le quito las lagrimas.

**No te preocupes, hablare con el y…**

**NO!**- dijo saltando de los brazos de su madre- **no lo hagas, creera que soy devil y no se enfrentarme a mis problemas**- Sakura miro sorprendida a su hijo- **ahora mismo me voy a entrenar**- Sikori salio corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

.:Fin Flash Back:.

Sikori entro en el despacho de su padre, el cual estaba sentado en un gran sillon que daba a una gran ventana. Sikori hizo entrar a Ino y luego se fue.

**Sikori.**

Este se paro ante la llamada de su padre.

**Quiero que te quedes aquí.**

Sikori se puso firme e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

* * *

En el proximo capitulo…

Alguien inesperado saca a Ino de la prision antes de que Sasuke le ponga el sello Uchiha, Amy y los demas no aguantan quietos y deciden ir en busca de Ino y acaban en un lio aun peor.

Capitulo 6: Equipo 13 Konoha vs. Equipo 1 Haruchiha Clan!


	6. Equipo 13 Konoha vs Equipo 1 Haruchiha C...

Haruchiha, un nuevo imperio.

Capitulo 6: Equipo 13 Konoha vs. Equipo 1 Haruchiha Clan

Sikori conducia a Ino a la prision del palacio. Después de dejarla alli se fue hacia su casa.

"**Papa no deveria ser tan cruel**".

.:Flash Back:.

Sasuke movio la mano e Ino quedo incosciente.

**Sikori, quiero que la lleves a prision, mañana por la tarde le pondre el sello, y luego veremos si funciona con ella.**

**Padre, eres muy fuerte, no creo que te sea difícil controlarla con tu sello aunque no posea el Sharingan…**

**No es mi fuerza la que cuestiono.**

Sikori se callo esperando a que su padre le dijese algo.

**Llevatela.**

**Sikori hizo una pequeña reverencia y se llevo a Ino, pero antes de salir.**

**Padre?**

**Dime**

**Cual sera su prueba?**

**Matar a su familia.**

Sikori se quedo petrificado

**Nu-nunca habias puesto una prueba…asi.**

**Lo se.**

**Pero, papa ella…**

**No me cuestiones Sikori, y ahora vete.**

Sikori obedecio a su padre y se marcho.

.:Fin Flash Back:.

"**No logro comprenderle, y eso que me esfuerzo, pero sus metodos son tan…"**

**Sikori!**

Este se dio la vuelta, dos chicos le saludaban desde una esquina.

**Te hemos estado buscando, tardaste mucho con tu mision.**

**No fue sencilla**- Sikori bajo la mirada.

**Porque siempre bajas la mirada?**

Hiroji Haruchiha, 12 años, compañero de equipo de Sikori desde los 8, chico amable pero facil de cabrear, se pone nervioso con facilidad y tiene muchas manias.

**Odio que no me miren cuando hablo.**

**Tu y tus dichosas manias.**

Mai Haruchiha, 12 años, compañera de equipo de Sikori desde los 8 años, mal carácter en general, no suele ser muy agradable y es muy fuerte.

**Yo tambien me alegro de veros -.-U**

Desde hacia algun tiempo el numero de equipo se ponia según la calidad de el mismo, habia hasta 13 equipos, si un equipo iba mejorando, iba cambiando de numero, y el equipo de Sikori era el numero 1 desde los 8 años.

**Teneis nueva mision**

**Itachi-sensei**- los tres se pararon a mirarle.

**Ahí fuera hay unos cuantos mocosos dando por saco, encargaos de ellos.**

**Si**- respodieron al unisono.

* * *

Nashinka, Amy y Yoshi corrian. 

**Estas seguro de que tu padre no nos echara la bronca?-** Amy miraba con preocupación a Nashinka.

**Claro que no! O es que no quieres salvar a tu mama?**- Amy callo ante el comentario.

**Y se puede saber por que me llamais a mi? esto es trabajo fisico extra**- Yoshi se quejaba pero en el fondo tambien queria ir.

**AH! YA DIVISO EL ARCO DE PIEDRA…!-** unos brazos arrastraron a Nashinka al interior de un arbol

**Se puede saber que demonios haceis vosotros aquí?-** Neji le cogia por la espalda, el, Lee y Shikamaru parecian bastante heridos.

**Qu-que os a pasado?-** Nashinka los miraba con preocupación.

**Logramos retraer a los NES pero cuando fuimos a atrabesar el portal nos dio una gran descarga, estabamos demasiado deviles y nos ocultamos, ahora solo quedan unos cuantos guardias, pero no parece que vallan a luchar si no hace falta**-Shikamaru cogia a su hija.

**Entonces les atacaremos ahora!-** Nashinka, Amy y Yoshi salieron sin que los demas pudiesen impedirselo.

**EEEEEH! VOSOTROS!-** Nashinka señalo con el dedo a los NES- **OS VAIS A ENTERAR DE QUIENES SOMOS LOS MIEMBROS DEL GRUPO 13 DE KONOHA!**

Los NES se echaron a reir.

**Tenias que cargarte nuestra poca reputacion -.-UUU-** se quejo Amy.

**Tu siempre dando el cante**- dijo Yoshi

**No tenemos tiempo para jueguecitos con niños**- levanto las manos- **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu!-** Amy intercepto el ataque.

**Una vez que veo una tecnica aprendo a combatirla**- dijo Amy con superioridad.

**Kaze Bounghi no jutsu!- **5 replicas de Yoshi aparecieron, cada una creo un tornado y los unieron en unos solo lanzandolo contra los NES que lo esquivaron.

**No vine a esta ciudad para tratar con enanos.**

**Itachi-sama sabra que hacer**- el NES salio corriendo.

**AH! TU AMIGO SE ASUSTO Y AHORA UYE!-** dijo Nashinka con aire de triunfo.

**No, solo va a buscar al peor ninja que encuentre para que se ocupe de vosotros, después de todo no sois un gran problema**- a Nashinka le salio la benilla.

**COMO HAS DICHO !**

**Que seguramente no se molestaran en traer a alguien muy fuerte, y si lo hacen es para que acaben con vosotros rapidito.**

**Y si tan creido te tienes que eres tan fuerte, POR QUE NO LO HACES TU ?-** Nashinka salto sobre el NES- **KAGE BOUNGHI NO JUTSU !-**un monton de replicas de este salieron, pero el NES movio la mano y una ráfaga de latigos se los cargo a todos y lanzo a Nashinka.

**No tengo ni ganas ni tiempo que perder con vosotros.**

Un segundo después tres ninjas aparecieron ante la puerta.

**ò.ó y ahora quien mierda son estos.**

**Sikori-sama…-** el NES se pego a la puerta y se puso firme.

**PERO SI ES EL NIÑATO CHULILLO QUE SE CREE DIOS ò.ó!**

**El idiota compulsivo ò.Ó!**

**A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA !**

**Solo veo un idiota por aquí**…- Amy se avalanzo contra el con un kunai en la mano, pero Sikori le paro- **se lo que piensas, y ya no puedes hacer nada por tu madre**- la mirada de Sikori era triste, Amy se le quedo mirando fijamente, pero Mai la cogio de la pierna y la lanzo contra Yoshi.

**No es hora de cascar sino de pelear**- Mai unio las manos- **IKKI NO JUTSU!-** dos pequeños terremotos se lanzaron contra el equipo 13 que salto para esquivarlo, pero no eran terremotos sino raizes que salieron de la tierra y empezaron a azotarles.

* * *

Ino intentaba soltarse de las cadenas pero se sentia devil y cansada. Una sombra andaba por el corredor de la prision. La sombra encapuzada se paro ante Ino que se puso tensa. 

**Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí- el desconocido se dio a ver.**

**OO Tu!**

* * *

**KATON NO JUSTSU**- una simple llamita salio de la mano de Yoshi y quemo las raizes, pero eso hizo que Mai se echase contra Amy, Hiroji sobre Yoshi y Sikori contra Nashinka. 

**Voy a enseñarte lo que es el miedo-** dijo este ultimo a Nashinka que empezo a poner caras raras (estilo naruto xP)

Amy empieza a ponerse nerviosa- **MMMMMMMMMM , KAZE RAION NO JUTSU!-**una especie de cabeza de leon se avalanzo contra todos lanzandolos muy lejos, muy muy lejos.

* * *

**Tu, porque me ayudas? después de aquello…**

**Calla y sigueme**- Sakura saco a urtadillas a Ino del palacio y la condujo por la ciudad hasta fuera. Atravesaron la mampara de cristal lo mas rapido que pudieron y Sakura le ayudo a encontra a los demas.

**Bueno, se supone que deveriamos intentar atraparte**- dijo Lee al cual le fallaban las piernas con una falsa sonrisa.

**Creo que sera mejor dejarlo para otro dia**- sin mas comentarios Sakura desaparecio.

**Hay que salir de aquí**- Ino ayudo a los demas a ponerse en pie y se fueron lentamente sin acordarse para nada de los chicos.

* * *

En el proximo capitulo… 

Nashinka, Sikori, Amy, Mai, Yoshi y Hiroji han acabado en un estraño lugar que no conocen para nada.

**MI PADRE ME DARA UNA PALIZA -** se queja Nashinka.

**El mio va a matarme…-** todos miran a Sikori- **y no es literalmente .UU.**

Capitulo 7: Perdidos entre recuerdos!


	7. Perdidos entre recuerdos

Haruchiha, un nuevo imperio.

Capitulo 7: Perdidos entre recuerdos

Sikori sintio algo que le daba en la frente, abrio los ojos y vio la cara de Nashinka muy pero que muy pegado a el.

"Para ser un Haruchiha te quedas incosciente con facilidad"- dijo este, Sikori le da una patada y lo lanza al otro lado.

"No te acerques a mi"- dice sacando un kunai.

"Antes de matarme, puedes explicarme onde estamos?"- Sikori mira hacia los lados, no tenia ni idea de que era ese lugar. Era una especie de tunel de piedra. Sikori guardo el kunai, cerro los ojos y uso el sharingan rastreador (otra forma de usarlo inventada por mi xP)- "Que haces ahora tobizco?"

" ¬¬ buscar una salida tozipote"- a to esto que caen del techo Amy y Mai.

"It's raining girls!"- se pone a cantar Nashinka pero un capon de Sikori le detiene.

"Estas bien Mai?"- Pregunta el Haruchiha.

"Perfectamente"- responde esta levantandose de un salto, Amy hace lo mismo.

"Gracias por preguntar ¬¬"- le espeta la Yamanaka a Nashinka.

"Bien, creo que deveriamos empezar a andar…"- dijo Sikori.

"Ei, ei, ei, quien te a nombrado a ti cura de esta misa en?"- dijo Nashinka sentandose en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzaos (estilo naruto xP).

"Soy NES de la aldea secreta de Haruchiha, creo que tengo mas experiencia que un genin del grupo 13 de Konoha".

" ¬¬U lo aremos a votacion"- dijo Nashinka-"Que levante la mano a quien le caiga mal Sikori!"- Amy y el levantaron la mano- "mayoria!"-saca un altavoz-"SIKORI, DIMITE, TU GRUPO NO TE ADMITE!".

CTA de todo el personal.

"De donde a sacado eso - . - U?"- pregunta Mai.

"Siempre lleva de todo en los bolsillos n.nU"- contesto Amy mientras Nashinka seguia cantando y desfilando como si fuese un militar y a Sikori le salia la venilla asesina.

Estubieron caminando un buen rato.

"Creo que nos hemos perdido - . – U"- concluyo Amy.

"MI PADRE ME DARA UNA PALIZA "- se queja Nashinka.

"El mio va a matarme…"- todos miran a Sikori-" y no es literalmente .UU."

"Mi padre me conto que el tuyo era su compañero de equipo cuando eran pequeños, por lo que tu tienes raizes en Konoha…"

"Mentira, yo tengo raizes del Uchiha Clan, no de Konoha"- Sikori empezo a andar mas rapido.

.:Flash Back:.

Sikori iba vestido con la ropa de NES, tenia 8 años, seguia a su padre por un bosque.

"Padre, a donde vamos?"

"A Konoha"

"Por que?"

"Quiero que sepas como es, tal vez te haga falta en el futuro"

Sikori y su padre pasaron mucho tiempo corriendo entre calles de Konoha para que Sikori pudiese reconocer las calles si volvia a ir. Sasuke se paro en una.

"Aquí vivia yo"- Sikori miro una calle desertica. Abanicos rojos y blancos se alzaban en casi todos los edificios.

"Son como los de mi camiseta, solo que la mia tiene un circulo blanco alrededor"- dijo Sikori tirando de su camiseta para ver la espalda.

"Es el emblema del clan Uchiha, al que tu y yo pertenecemos, y todos aquellos que poseen el sharingan"

"Entonces porque me apellido Haruchiha?"

"Porque el clan Uchiha se extinguió"

"Aaaaaaaa"- Sikori no pregunto mas al ver el semblante serio de su padre.

De vuelta a casa no pudo aguantarse.

"Papa, por que se extinguió?"

"Tu tio mato a todo el clan menos a mi "

Sikori se paro y se quedo mirando al suelo.

"Papa…"

"Dime"- dijo Sasuke parandose y dandose la vuelta para ver a su hijo.

"El tio Itachi es un bastardo?"

Sasuke miro al cielo-"bueno, se podria decir que si, porque mato a sus padres, pero, es mas bien un delincuente, porque huyo de Konoha habiendo acabado con la vida de muchos"- Sasuke siguió adelante.

"Y tu que eres papa?"

Sasuke se paro en seco-"Yo soy el lider del Haruchiha Clan, soy el Harukage"- Sasuke volvio a mirar a su hijo-"y espero que ese puesto no te lo quite nadie"- después empezo a correr.

.:Fin Flash Back:.

Nashinka miro a Mai-"Y tu que pintas en toda esta historia?".

"Soy NES de Haruchiha y compañera de Sikori, Itachi sensei nos ordeno mataros, pero no estamos en circustancias de ello"

"Osea que en cuanto salgamos de aquí seguiremos la pelea"

"Si"- concluyo Mai acercandose a Sikori.

"Oye Amy"-susurro Nashinka-"tenemos que despistarles y encontrar a Yoshi antes de ke nos conviertan en genins a la barbacoa"- le inquirio.

"Nashinka, as dicho algo con logica O O"

" ¬ ¬ no es el caso, que hacemos?"- Amy no sabia que hacer.

"Les daremos tema de conversación hasta que les podamos distraer"

"De acuerdo"-Nashinka se puso entre Mai y Sikori-"Cual es vuestra comida favorita, LA MIA EL RAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

""A eso le llama tema de conversación . U""-penso Amy.

"Me da igual ¬¬"-dijo Sikori.

"Yo no como, que engorda"-sentencio Mai.

En esto que algo aparece de debajo de tierra.

"YOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"-Nashinka le abraza.

"Se puede saber que haces baka - . – U"-se quejo Yoshi.

"Como nos encontraste o.o ?"-pregunto Nashinka.

"Oi a alguien gritar ramen e imagine que eras tu - . – U"

CTA de todos los presente menos Nashinka al que le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

"Que buen amigo eres, sabes todos mis gustos TUT"

Requete CTA de todos los presentes.

"Va, no tiene importancia, siguamos ¬¬"-dijo Sikori.

"Sikori, por que no le dijiste al idiota tu comida favorita?"

.:Flash Back Mai:.

Tenia unos 8 años. Corria por un pasillo, llegaba tarde a almorzar con mi padre.

"No llego, no llego, no llego "-me pare en seco al ver a Sikori con sus padres y su hermanito pequeño en un restaurante almorzando, el mismo donde mi padre me esperaba.

Mientras miraba la carta oi una pequeña disputa en la mesa de Sikori.

"Pero papi, porque no puedo pedir ramen?"-pregunto Sikori con cara triste.

"Esa comida es para deviles, lo digo por experiencia…"

"Pero esta muy rico, es mi comida favorita, mami, dile que me deje pedirlo"-gimio Sikori.

"Sasuke, cielo, deja que pida ramen, se le antojo, como puedes ver n.n "

"He dicho que no y es que no"-dijo Sasuke-sama dando un golpe en la mesa y llamando la atención del resto del restaurante.

.:Fin Flash Back Mai:.

"Crei que era el ramen…"

"Ya has comprobado que el ramen es ciertamente la comida de deviles, no quiero compartir plato favorito con ese idiota"

Hiroji aparecio de debajo tierra haciendo que Nashinka se callese pa tras del susto.

"Encontre la salida"-dijo Hiroji.

""Mierda, si salimos de aquí nos mataran""-penso Amy.

"Bien"-dijo Sikori que se volvio hacia los otros tres y saco tres kunais.

"NO PUEDES MATARNOS AUN , DIJISTE QUE NO NOS MATARIAS MIENTRAS ESTUBIESEMOS AQUÍ !"

Sikori entrego un kunai a Mai y otro a Hiroji.

"Y ENCIMA COMPARTEN LA DIVERSION !"

Los tres Haruchiha se hicieron un corte en la mano.

"NANI OO!"-exclamaron los otros tres a la vez.

Sikori hizo un circulo., Mai la parte de arriba de un abanico y Hiroji la de abajo.

Nashinka se quedo mirando el símbolo.

"Me suena - . – "

Mira las camisetas de los Haruchiha y ellos le miran con cara de que tonto que eres.

"Pero no se de que n.n"

CTA de todos.

"BAKA!"-grito Amy dandole un golpe en la cabeza-"NO VES QUE ES EL ESCUDO DE LOS HARUCHIHA!"

"Sirve para que podamos tener constancia de que lo hemos explorado"-dijo Hiroji que era el mas tranquilo de los tres.

"…que bien - . –"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Podriamos salir de aquí ya ¬¬?"-dijo Sikori rompiendo el silencio.

Los seis salieron de la cueva para dar con…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo

Que les a pasado a los niños? Entraran de una vez en accion los mayores? Por dios que alguien me traiga una tila .

Capitulo 8: Mision Rescate.


	8. Una mision pasada

Siglos despues yo RETOMO ESTE FIC ÒWÓ! XD gomen gomen gomen, ni recordaba tenerlo nOnUUUUUUU. Bueno, eso, que seguimos XD.

----------------------------------------------

Haruchiha, un nuevo imperio.

Capitulo 8: Mision Rescate…mejor no ¬o¬!

Capitulo 8: Una mision pasada.

Hacia dos dias que habian logrado volver a Konoha. No tenian noticias de los niños.

.-Shikamaru, tenemos que ir a por ellos!-Ino agarro a este por la camiseta.

.-Shikamaru no puede ir, va con su esposa a una mision conjunta

Inciso: Shikamaru dejo preña a Ino, pero se caso con Temari, e de hay que Amy sea Yamanaka y no Nara XDDDDDDDDD, que cruel soy XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Naruto le entrego un pergamino a este- Temari te espera en el paso.

.-Vas a dejar a tu hija?

.-No tengo opcion Ino, en cuanto acabe ire a ayudar.

.-Naruto…

.-Ino, no puedo aplazar esa mision, yo ire con vosotros, esta claro lo que los Haruchiha buscan, lo mejor sera mantenernos juntos.

.:Flash Back:.

Cuando se recuperaron de la caida del precipicio, cada uno habia conseguido una bola.

.-Os lo advierto-Sasuke se levanto con una bola negra en la mano- dadme las demas o lo pagareis caro- puso su mano sobre el pecho y la bola empezo a entrar en el, asta el corazon del circuito de chakra

.- No vamos a dartela Sasuke!-Naruto salto en direccion a este pero Shikamaru le cogio por el pie.

.-Hagamos un trato, danos a Sakura y cada uno te dara su bola.

.-ANTES MUERTO!

.-VOLVERIA A IRME CON EL!

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y se agarro a su brazo.

.-No sabeis utilizarlas…

.-PUES SE APRENDE-Neji cogio la suya y empezo a apretarla contra su pecho hasta que se la trago tambien- USAD VUESTRO CHAKRA PARA ABSORVERLAS-les grito a los demas que asi lo hicieron.

.-AHORA TENDRAS QUE MATARNOS PARA COGERLAS-Lee y Kiba se abalanzaron contra Sasuke, pero una especie de descarga negra los lanzo hacia atrás.

.-Os he dicho que no sabeis usarlas-Sasuke se empezo a acercar a los dos heridos, para…ejem, rematarlos xD.

Todo ocurrio muy deprisa.

Sasuke lanzo una descarga de algo parecido a…oscuridad owo

Sakura disparo …fuego owoU contra Ino e Hinata que se acercaban.

Ino creo un campo de fuerza que protegio a Hinata y a ella misma.

Hinata creo un remolino de agua.

Kiba disparo un rayo contra Sasuke

Neji congelo el disparo de Kiba

Lee dio una patada que proboco un terremoto

Tenten creo un mini tornado alrededor de Sakura y Sasuke

Shino hizo crecer arboles para impedirles la salida

Y Shikamaru les hizo desaparecer a todos, a Sakura y a Sasuke los mando muy lejos, y a los demas se los llevo a Konoha.

.:Fin Flash Back:.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Kiba y Lee corrian por el bosque donde una vez encontraron a Sakura muerta. O eso les parecio. Quedaba poco para llegar.

.-Bien, cuando estemos en la entrada, tenemos que acabar con los guardias en absoluto silencio…-llegaron a los arboles cercanos, no habia nadie y la puerta estaba entreabierta- RAPIDO!

Todos se lanzaron contra ella antes de que se cerrara y entraron.

La gran ciudad fortaleza estaba totalmente patas arriba, ninjas que corrian por alli, ninjas que corrian por alla. Les estaba costando esconderse.

.-HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A SIKORI SAMA, MOVEOS!-grito un jefe de destacamento a unos 12 NES.

.-Sikori?

.-Quien es?

.-Mi hijo

Sakura estaba detrás del grupo vestida de NES.

.-Desaparecio junto a los vuestros.

Tenia señas de haber llorado.

.-Sakura…

.-Naruto, podeis ir a buscarlos, yo me encargare de que Sasuke no se entrometa, pero, por favor, traed tambien a Sikori.

.-Ven con nosotros, que mejor seguro que tu.

.-……esta bien.

---------------------------------------------------------

Los nueve ninjas de Konoha, ai no, ke la Saku se nos cruzo de acera, bueno, da igual. Los nueve fantasticos corrian hacia el cañon del Arcángel.

.-Tengo curiosidad- Naruto se volvio hacia Sakura- que hiciste con Sasuke despues de aquel dia.

.-Ya has visto que formar una familia.

.-Me refiero a la bola.

.-Simplemente me enseño a utilizarla, vosotros?

.-Tsunade nos sello a todos para proteger su poder,

.-Y se supone que era yo la que iba a ser sellada…

.-PERO ES DISTINTO!

.-Ya.

Entraron al cañon sin vacilación y se acercaron a la cueva que se creo la vez que calleron. Una vez en la entrada el grupo se detubo.

.-Estas segura de que estan aquí?-pregunto Neji.

.-Si, lo siento-Sakura empezo a andar hacia la entrada.

.-No perdemos nada por buscar.

Pero si que perdian. La cueva era un enorme laberinto.

.-Neji, tu byakuga puede ayudar no?

.-Claro

.-Pues vamos.

Sin mas preámbulos se encaminaron por los tuneles de la cueva del Arcángel

-----------------------------------------------------------------

.-Podemos salir de aquí ¬¬?

Sikori perdia la paciencia cada vez que pasaban por un pasillo sin salida.

.-Utilicemos el Sharingan de una vez.

.-Gastaremos chakra, ademas sabes que tu padre aconseja NO USARLO EN SITIOS DESCONOCIDOS- dijo May sacandose las ordenanzas de utilización del sharingan del bolsillo.

.- ¬o¬ CONSEJO!

,.Sikori ¬¬

.-Que ¬¬?

.-Tu padre no da consejos ¬¬

.-….tambien es verdad ¬¬UUU

Nashinka, Amy y Yoshi habian intentado mantenerse al margen de cualquier conversación y pensar un plan, por ahora conducirles por caminos sin salida estaba funcionando, pero si utilizaban el sharingan…

.-…Y de todas formas no creo que a mi padre le importe que lo use ¬¬.

.-Si te viera te pegaria una buena leche ¬¬!

.-Pero no esta aquí para verme.

.-O tal vez si.

Sasuke miraba a los seis niños desde el final del pasillo. Sikori, May y el otro que no me acuerdo como se llama XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD se arrodillaron inmediatamente ante el.

.-Padre…

.-UOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTE SI QUE ES UN KAGE EN CONDICONES, COMO IMPONE OWO! No como el melon de mi papi, que iba pa pallaso vende ramen y se quedo en el camino uwu!

A Nashinka le pasa un rayo junto a la cabeza.

.- ÒWO CUERPO A TIERRA!-Nashinka se tira al suelo con las manos en la cabeza mientras al resto le cae una gotita a lo anime.

.-Tan molesto como tu padre…

.- No, yo lo soy mas ¬o¬!

Sasuke le pega una patada y le estampa contra el techo.

.-Calla…

.-NASHINKA!

Amy hace por acercarse pero Yoshi la coge para que no sea imprudente, despues de todo, Nashinka tenia al Kyuubi Junior (na, paranoia de cosecha propia XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD).

.-May, Hiroji, llevaros a estos.

.-Hai

Ambos NES cogieron a los tres de Konoha y se los llevaron del lugar gracias a las cordenadas sharingueadas que Sasuke les paso.

.-Sikori, estate atento, alguien vendra, quiero que me los traigas, tu madre esta aquí, dile que vuelva o se las vera conmigo.

Sasuke desaparecio dejando al heredero de su clan solo en medio de la cueva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Noto una gran frecuencia de chakra muy cerca.

.-Devemos estar cerca del centro de la cueva, donde esta el arco de las piedras.

.-No, no es eso, es el fantasma del arcángel, lo noto.

.-PUES DEMONOS PRISA!

Naruto fue el primero en cruzar la esquina, y el primero en ser lanzado por una fuerza sobre natural contra la pared y ser envuelto hasta el cuello por aquella cosa negra caracteristica de

.-Sikori!-Sakura corrio junto a su hijo que se aparto un poco para que no le abrazara.

.-Mama, Papa quiere verte, luego hablamos vete.

Sakura miro al grupo.

.-Les dije que les ayudaria a encontrar…

.-Papa se los a llevado, ya no hay salvacion para esos tres.

Ino se dejo caer al suelo y Kiba fruncio los puños.

.-Yoshi…

Sakura desaparecio sin decir nada mas. Sikori miro a Naruto.

.-A ti te dejo para mi padre, pero de vosotros- se volvio hacia el resto- me encargo yo.

Los Konoistas se pusieron en formación de ataque.

.-Uno a uno…

Sikori encerro a todos en la masa negra.

.-Con cual empiezo?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ne, me gusto el final XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Rewinarme sobre quien creeis que debe ser el primero en moriri XDDDDDDDDDD, no coña XDDDDDDDDD, pero se admiten sugerencias ÒWÓ!

Arigato por leerme y rewinar nOn.


End file.
